The present disclosure relates in general to packaging for products, and more particularly to packaging constructed from flexible film-based materials. The disclosure is especially concerned with packages having one or more die cuts that define a peelable portion and/or package integrity features for creating an opening to the package and methods for die cutting the peelable portion and opening.
Flexible film-based materials can be used to construct packages for products. Such a package can include an opening that is created when one layer of a multi-laminate construction is partially peeled away from another layer. For example, an outer film layer may be laminated to an inner film layer, and an opening may be cut in each film layer in such a way as to create a portion of the package that can be removed by the consumer to reveal the opening of the package. Thus, a consumer, by peeling back portions of the outer film layer and the inner film layer, can open the package and access contents of the package (e.g., food items, such as cookies). In some cases, the peelable portion may be designed to be re-adhered to the rest of the package to provide a reclosing feature for storing unused contents of an opened package.